


Cuddles

by Speedypan



Series: Jason Todd x Reader [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedypan/pseuds/Speedypan
Summary: Jason wanted you protected, but now he has second thoughts on the new form of protection.





	1. Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Something i wrote a few years ago for Melyaliz on my Tumblr account.
> 
> Request: Jason getting jealous over readers affection to their dog

  
  
Jason sighed as he pushed open the door and walked into the small abode.  
He needed you, now more than ever.  
It was the roughest night he’d experienced in a long time and now he just wanted to turn to you and indulge in your comfort.  
He quickly pushed his body into the shower and as he cleaned up, his mind replayed the night, the fight, everything.   
  
Tomorrow is a new day.  
And all that was left for tonight was to cuddle up to you.  
  
Home was where the heart is, and his heart was always with you.  
Even when his stopped beating, from the second it stopped, to the second it restarted - it was yours and yours alone.   
However that left him vulnerable, and in turn due to his lifestyle, left you vulnerable.  
  
It stung him whenever he had tried to leave you. Despite knowing you were safer without him, he always stayed. He needed you too much, and for reasons he was still yet to understand, you needed him.  
  
So you settled on training yourself and joining him.  
He disagreed.   
You then settled on moving to a safer neighbourhood.  
He disagreed.  
Out of further options, you settled on a dog.  
Of course it couldn’t be just any dog for Jason’s approval.  
It had to be perfect. Especially if it was going to be protecting his heart.  
  
  
You fell in love with Clyde. A rescue dog that had been abandoned after the original family had to move. The pitbull was often overlooked but you quickly fell in love. Jason was still warming up to him but was still quite pleasant towards the dog.   
  
Clyde was treated as a king, or the baby you two never had, Jason could never figure out which.   
He did figure out that soon you came back from errands with a new toy or blanket. Clyde liked his blankets to Jason’s amusement, especially the red one with bat symbols on it, resembling his emblem.   
  
Clyde amused him sometimes. Whenever he pined for your bacon, or  the morning he had you chasing him around the house with the bed covers in his mouth. Or when Clyde would look at him wondering why Jason was entering the apartment through the window. Your favourite though was when he woke you both at 7am barking at the dog in the reflection of Jason’s helmet.   
  
Jason left the shower cleaner than before and scowled at the special treatment you gave the dog. It was almost a war over you, something he’d seen when his brothers were fighting over the affection of a romantic interest. However this was with a dog. And for some reason, you weren’t happy with Jason showing the dog that he was around longer, therefore more important.   
  
Since Clyde’s arrival, you got no alone time. He, as Jason called him was a big baby that couldn’t be left alone for a second. Leaving intimacy to the times the dog was asleep, where he slept everywhere. Especially Jason’s chair. Jason didn’t ask for a lot, and felt justified when he got home from saving the city that his chair is his chair, but now he’d find the dog curled up in it or jumping on it. And any time you were awake you would be gushing over Clyde or playing with him. He even watched tv with you. There was no separating the two of you, but atleast you were safe. Even if this was excessive.  
  
To make it worse for Jason, Clyde was scared of tiny things. He’d often come running to you over the sight of a squirrels or the sound of a squeaky ball. However when Jason presented you with the problems and uncertainty you got very angry at the idea of getting another dog. No Clyde was “perfect”.   
  
Clyde’s saving grace that after 5am the dog would come join the both of you in bed. Or rather climb onto Jason and roll over into the small gap that was between you two. Jason quietly made his way into the bedroom after toweling off and pulled on a fresh pair of boxers. Crawling onto the bed he felt a wet patch of drool on his pillow and reached out to you, only to feel fur under his fingertips, causing him to groan out. He wanted to shout and yell, out of frustration. He needed one night with you. Just one forking night. Instead he simply huffed and left the room, leaving the conversation till tomorrow which he contemplated an ultimatum. Him or the dog.  
  
Jason pouted whilst falling into his chair and growled as he pulled the red batman blanket out from underneath him. All he wanted was you and here was Clyde. After running his hands over his face he came face to face with the dog.  
  
“What?”  He sighed and the dog rolled over on his back, exposing his tummy.  
“Not now Clyde. I’m not in the mood.”  
The dog stood up and placed it’s head on the arm of the chair, looking up at him as if pouting.  
“You’ve got Y/N, let me have my forking chair. Look i’ve had a rough night - fork!” Jason cursed as the dog suddenly jumped on him, knocking his chin and biting his tongue as a consequence.  
At the sound of Jason’s pain the dog started to lick Jason’s cheek and he sighed in defeat.  
He slowly started patting the dog and realized this was the first time he’d actually been alone with him for more than two minutes. As the dog relaxed against him he felt the anger bubbling in his stomach start to dissipate and used his free arm to help place the batman blanket over them.   
  
As Jason’s eyes started to close and his body relax, he started to enjoy the company of the dog and start to understand your attachment to him. That was until a small sound reached his ears and a foul smell wafted into his nose.   
  
“Oh for forks sake Clyde!”


	2. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason executes his plan  
> Part 2 of Of Cuddles & War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was originally posted to my Tumblr account  
> and was requested by Melyaliz

  
Jason glared at the dog spread out across your lap.  
This was war.   
He knew if he wanted you, he needed to be fast, quick, cunning. And Jason forking Todd was smarter than a coddled dog. Yet for another night he was late again.  
  
He looked at you and carefully observed your movements, waiting until you moved even slightly. Like the hunter stalking his prey the second you stood up, he lunged.  
  
“Jason? Not now.” You grumbled as you squirmed out of his grip and your loyal companion stretched off the couch to join you.  
Jason pouted at you and watched you walk off to the toilet. His pout quickly turned into a grin once Clyde was waiting outside the door.  
  
That's when a light bulb went off.  
“Hey Buddy.” He said quietly alerting the dog, “are you hungry?”  
Of course he was, that dog ate till there was no tomorrow, and approached Jason wagging his tail as Jason picked up the dogs bowl.   
  
Quietly he opened the bag of special treats, deeming this an dire need of using them.  
He grimaced at the sight of the saliva dripping from the dogs mouth and even more when Clyde pushed up against his leg, wiping the drool onto him.  
  
He placed them down quickly as the toilet flushed and the dog slobbered him a kiss before focusing his attention to the food. Atleast until the door opened.  As you went to walk out, you saw your boyfriend and dog look at you and before you could take a step, Jason raced over to you and scooped you up into his arms.  
  
“What the hell Jason?”  
  
  
Quickly racing into the bedroom, with the sound of paws behind him, he shut the door. He looked at you with a goofy grin.  
“It’s about time i got you all to myself.”  
“Jason.” You sighed  
“Just one night without the dog - please.” He sighed looking into your eyes with a frown.  
“You could have just asked.” You giggled as you kissed him, ignoring the scratching on the door. “Only for a few hours though, his beds in here remember.”


End file.
